When it is determined that a defect is generated in an actuator such as a compressor, a fan, an evaporation valve, a four-way switch valve or a crank case heater in an outdoor unit of an air conditioner, that fact is reported. Conventionally, an operator recognizes that defect report and manually restarts the operation. In addition, a technique in which actuators are checked periodically by a hardware generally called a watchdog timer is proposed. However, the manual restart poses a task for the operator, and a new hardware is required for adopting the watchdog timer.
In addition, the following documents relate to the present invention.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-346425    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-335047    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-262452